


Enchanted by an Honest Dream

by elldrith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enstars valetines exchange 2019, M/M, demon prince ritsu, shapeshifter izumi, soft happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldrith/pseuds/elldrith
Summary: Yumenosaki at 2am was a very different place.





	Enchanted by an Honest Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day! i don't know if i got your prompt exactly right, but i hope you enjoy anyway!!

At 2am, the halls of Yumenosaki were quiet, unsettling so. At least in Ritsu’s opinion, who found himself walking down the quiet halls. He didn’t like this. He was used to the peaceful white noise of the students. Or maybe Maa-kun telling him to stop sleeping in the halls, whilst he attended to the other 50 responsibilities he had. Or maybe even Suu-chan trying to double confirm and triple confirm that he would be attending Knights practice after school. Yes this silence was unsettling indeed.

Now, why was Ritsu still at Yumenosaki at 2am? Well, for one, he didn’t want to be at home with his bug of a brother loitering around. And most humans were sleeping at 2am, so it wasn’t like there was anyone to visit. Maybe Ritsu himself should be sleeping, but the night made him feel restless. Besides, at Yumenosaki, there was a certain someone who Ritsu was interested, to say the least. 

Ritsu walked closer to the only room that was making any noise in the entire school. The empty Knights’ practice room. Groans of pain and discomfort could be barely heard, however Ritsu could feel them from before he even entered the school. Ritsu was particularly sensitive to this kind of pain. Ritsu opened the door, and stood there for awhile, unnoticed by the other person in the room.

He chuckled. “Hey, Secchan, you okay there?” 

Izumi immediately spun around at the sound of Ritsu’s voice, fear obvious on his face. He backed away, slamming against the wall. “K-Kuma-ku-”

“Shh… It’s okay, Secchan…” Ritsu slowly walked closer, hands raised. Ritsu wasn’t trying to scare him, he only wanted to help. “Secchan, it’s okay, you don’t need to worry, I’m here.”

“K-Kuma-kun, don’t come here, I’m-”

“It’s okay, Secchan…” Ritsu gently placed his hands on Izumi’s shoulders. “It’s okay, Secchan, I already know. I’ve always known.”

“You-”

Ritsu leaned in, wrapped his arms around Izumi. “Secchan, you don’t have to hide it. I’m here now, it won’t hurt much longer, I’m here now, Secchan.”

“Kuma-kun… Kuma-k-!”

“Izumi,” Ritsu whispered in his ear.

The atmosphere in the room quickly changed. Izumi’s groans of pain stopped, his eyes shut, and he slumped against Ritsu. Ritsu used one hand to stroke Izumi’s hair, the other rubbed against the scales that were growing along the back of his arms. He sat the two of them down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Izumi’s eyes opened to reveal they had changed from his usual light blue eyes, to black slits, resembling his other form.

His voice was quiet and croaky when he tried to speak. “How… how long did you know…?”

Ritsu giggled. “I’ve always know, Secchan… My title of a Demon Prince isn’t for nothing…”

Izumi scoffed at that. “Ha? Demon? I thought you were a vampire?”

“Oh? That’s a cover up by Anija. After all, my head is worth a lot in the underworld. It’s be bad if I was found…”

“I can’t picture Kuma-kun as a demon…”

“Hmm? I’ve been told I’m a very sexy demon, Secchan, you should let me know if you ever want to see…”

Izumi chortled. “Maybe later. I’m too tired to properly appreciate how “sexy” Demon Prince Kuma-kun is.”

“All right then, Secchan can sleep.” Ritsu said, still stroking Izumi’s scales.

“What? Here? No way.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. C’mon Secchan…” Ritsu helped Izumi over to the futon in the room, and they laid down side by side. “You can sleep, I’ll watch over you so no one can disturb us.”

Izumi let out a sigh. “This feels like it’s the wrong way around, me sleeping whilst you stay awake?”

Ritsu softly chuckled. “Stop thinking about it so hard and go to sleep, Secchan.” Ritsu pressed a gentle kiss to Izumi’s forehead, both his cheeks, and his lips. 

When they parted from their kiss, Izumi stared into Ritsu’s eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes, succumbing to his tiredness from his partial shift.

“Sleep well, my knight. I’ll always be here to help if you need me, even if you don’t ask. I refuse to abandon you, even if death tries to force us apart.”

**Author's Note:**

> me after finishing rembering that snakes dont have eyelids: .


End file.
